POKESCHOOL!
by Iconofiction
Summary: pikachu goes to his older cousins house to start a new life and with a new life he has to start a new school. But does he have what it takes. it may turn into a rated M later on


Ep1

Train riding to mon-city, pikachu sits next to a window.

Pikachu: sigh.

He looks at the floor.

(Flashback)

A dark figure as a teacher.

Teacher: well students our good friend pikachu will be leaving us and moving to the big city so say your goodbyes and hope he has a save trip tomorrow.

(End of flashback)

Speakers: bee boo we are about to reach poke station in 5 min's I repeat we are about to reach poke station in 5 min's bee boo.

Pikachu grabs his bag and stares at the window. Pikachu exhale. Gets up and walks to the door.

Speakers: bee boo we are now in poke station thank you and have a nice day bee boo.

Pikachu gets off the train, looks at a peace of paper in his hand; he looks around and then walks out the station, looks at a map on a wall and looks looks at a map on a wall and looks at the address on the paper.

Pikachu: so its there? Hm?

Pikachu begin to walk to the address. It's getting dark, he finally walks to the address, he looks at the house and stares at the paper to see it's correct and it is.

Pikachu: ok, so this is my new home, looks like it.

He walks to the front door and rings the doorbell. Raichu answers.

Raichu: hello? Oh its you little cuz welcome to your new home, oh where is my manors come in come in, lil'bro cuz is here.

Pichu: yay!

Pichu runs to the entrance hallway to hug pikachu.

Pichu: it's good to see you pikachu!

Pikachu: it's good to see you to pichu.

Raichu: it took you a while to get here huh?

Pikachu: yeah this is a big place.

Raichu: well it's the big city for you, so you most be hungry.

Pikachu: yeah I'm starving.

Raichu: let's go to dining room.

They walk to the dining room.

Raichu: pichu get the plate diner smells done.

Pichu: okay!

Raichu: oh by the way sorry about your folks I guess it runs in the family like my folks.

Pikachu: you don't have to apologies so quietly it not your fault.

Raichu: if you need anything you can ask me.

Pikachu: thank you.

Raichu: seriously if you need anything remember I'm a parent now I mean I've taking care of my little brother and he's not much of a hand full I think I can handle any problem you may have, don't be shy.

Pikachu: all right.

Pichu: bro the food!

Raichu: oh crap!

Raichu runs to the kitchen. (After dinner) they went up stairs.

Raichu: there are two rooms up here so pick one.

Pikachu: the one in the end of the hall.

Raichu: okay.

They go in the room.

Raichu: here's your room you should get some rest for tomorrow it's going to be a big day ahead of us.

Pichu: here it's a futon!

Pikachu: thanks.

Raichu: good night.

Pikachu lays down in his futon and stares out his window looking at the moon.

Pikachu: (a new home, a new town, a new school, a new life) sigh (the new people I will meet, what kind of people they will be) yawn, I think I should get some sleep.

(The next day)

Door nocks, Pikachu wakes up.

Pichu: wakes up cousin! Breakfast! Pancakes, pancakes, pancake!

Pichu runs back down stars. Pikachu gets up and looks out the window. Then walks down stars.

Raichu: so look who's woke up.

Pikachu: good morning.

Pichu: morning!

Raichu: who's hungry?

They sat down on the table and started eating breakfast.

Raichu: so I guess today the day that you start school cuz. I'll be driving you and Pichu. Its walking distance but I like to keep my little brother safe.

Raichu pets Pichu.

Pikachu: oh yeah.

Raichu: you know what you can walk lil'bro. I mean once you gotten used to the path.

Pikachu: ok.

They finished eating and went outside, they go to the side of the house to Raichu's car, a Toyota.

Pikachu: nice car.

Raichu: thanks.

They got in the car and started driving to mon-city's school, passing by pokemon, buildings, stores, and restaurants.

Pikachu: cool city.

Raichu: it's not like a town; it's bigger than a town.

Pichu: were going to school together cousin! Yeah!

Raichu: yeah, take care of my little brother while you're there okay.

Pikachu: okay.

Raichu: well anyway were here.

He drives close to the school's gates and parks. They get out and stare at it.

Raichu: well here it it's your new school. You can find the offices it's in the hallway the first door on the right. It's not that hard.

Raichu looks at Pichu; he goes in front of him.

Raichu: take care little bro. cuz you take care too. Later!

Raichu drive away

Pichu: WELCOME TO LUGIA ACADIMY!

**Note: sorry that it's not long it took a long time to find a computer to post this.**


End file.
